Chocolates Meet Sapphires
by DrTBrennan
Summary: AU. Lord Seeley Booth sets his eyes on the beautiful Lady Temperance Brennan at the village market, but doesn't learn who she is. Will he meet her once again? Rating may change through chapters.
1. Prologue

**TITLE. **Chocolates Meet Sapphires

**AUTHOR. **DrTBrennan

**CHAPTER.** Prologue - Cerulean Blue Eyes

**DISCLAIMER.** I've been begging and begging for it, but I realized you need millions or billions of dollars to own it. -pouts-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.** For all those still following my other story, "Life of a World Class Forensic Anthropologist," I would just like to say that I am still continuing it. It's just that I'm having a few minor problems with writing it, but I'll get it done as soon as possible. Thank-you all of for following the story. Now, I would like to present to you, _Chocolates Meet Sapphires_.

* * *

Seeley strolled through the market, occasionally being greeted by the villagers, welcoming his lordship to their cart. He politely declined each invitation with a gentle shake of his head and a smile, as he was too emotionally defeated to converse with anyone. Sadness was the primary emotion that played a role in the dulling of his chocolate brown eyes. The fair Lady Rebecca Stinson of Rosewood, his dear love, had wedded another, while he had departed for business in London. He had thought that she loved him, but in the end, he wasn't the love that she was searching for.

The bright noon sun was beaming down fiercely. Drips of sweat rolled down his neck. He wiped some that were burning his eyes. The humidity was suffocating, but he continued on. Sets of female eyes followed, as he walked by. The silly girls hoping that his grace would notice them. They would do anything just to warm his lordship's bed. Yet, he had no eyes for them.

He wandered to a bench, under a tree, to sit, hoping the shade would settle the heat he was experiencing. His eyes wandered, watching the villagers interact with each other, something that he rarely experiences. He smiled to himself, when he saw a group of children chasing each other around, their faces bright and cheerful. He turned his gaze to the other direction and something, rather someone, captivated his attention instantly.

Standing by a stall of beautiful, intricate fans, was a lady he had never seen before. Her hair curled at the ends, and a pale pink flower clip in her luscious auburn hair. Her gorgeous lavender gown accented her beautiful curves and exposing an area of creamy skin around her neckline. She was holding a light purple parasol, blocking the sun's rays from her delicate and flawless ivory skin. She was admiring a flower print, laced fan with her petite fingers.

He stood up and approached the stall with confidence, pretending not to notice her at first, but soon couldn't resist. His hands laced together behind him, as he scanned her up and down from behind. He watched as she placed the fan down.

He turned to the cart owner. "I'll buy that flower print, laced fan," he turned to the fair lady, "for this beautiful lady." Seeley grinned at her. He caught her eyes, a beautiful and mysterious cerulean blue.

"I am quite capable of paying for my own fan, sir," she replied, shooting a gaze of annoyance at him.

"But I insist on purchasing it for you, fair lady," he shot her a smile, full of charisma.

She frowned, holding her hand up to stop him. "Please don't attempt your charm smile at me, sir, because it will not work. I _insist_ on purchasing the fan myself."

She handed the cart owner a reasonable sum, in return for the fan. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must go," she said, then scurried off into the crowd.

Seeley watched her leave, curiosity sketched on his face. A lady, as fair, had not once rejected him. He had to know her name. It was probably as beautiful as she. Smiling to himself, he followed her through the throng of villagers. When he was almost an arm's length away from her, females stopped him, surrounding him in adoration. He frowned, trying to pull away from the fawning females, while watching the mysterious lady continue to walk away, until she turned a corner and was no longer visible. He sighed, finally escaping the clutches of silly girls.

"I must learn her name," he murmured.

He strolled back to his awaiting black stallion, Caliber, giving a nod to Charles, his valet in town. He gathered the reins from Charles, and then easily swung himself onto the horse. He clasped the reins tightly before guiding Caliber onto the dirt path towards his mansion, Caliber eager for a run. The sky darkened slightly, signifying nightfall was approaching steadily. Seeley urged his stallion to a gallop, in attempt to reach his mansion before it was truly dim.

* * *

Reviews are **cherished**.  
A** fan (of any colour)** for you.


	2. Desire

**CHAPTER.** Chapter One. Desire

**CHAPTER RATING.** T

**DISCLAIMER.** I've been begging and begging for it, but I realized you need millions or billions of dollars to own it. -pouts-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.** I'm so glad that so many of you enjoyed the prologue of this fanfic. I can't wait to see where this will lead to. Please continue to send in your reviews! I love them and makes me more delighted to write this story. Aside, I love making up the names of the lands, like "Bureauwick" which is referring to the "Federal **Bureau** of Investigation."

------------------

Seeley sat by the fire, a clear flask of scotch in his right hand. The first three buttons on his crisp white shirt unbuttoned, giving a peek of his hairless, muscular chest, then leaving the rest to the imagination. His legs covered with black trousers, crossed and rested on a footstool. He would take a small sip ever so often, the amber liquid tickling his throat. It was the only sound, other than the crackle of the fire and the thunder outside that could be heard in his study.

The room was dim with the light source being only the fireplace. Seeley enjoyed sitting by himself in a dimly lit room. It gave him moments to himself, where he could contemplate on many different subjects. The current one being the mysterious lady he had met from this afternoon at the village market. She intrigued him, especially the way she had rejected his will to pay for her fan. She had captivated him at that moment and he longed to touch her milky, white flesh. At that instant, there was a knock on the large wooden door, which echoed throughout the room.

"Yes?" he called out, not bothering to rise from his chair.

"There is a visitor at the door. It is the Lady Temperance Brennan of Jeffersonian, m'lord," his footman spoke.

He placed the crystal glass on the table in front of him and rose from his seat. Clasping his hands behind him, he nodded slightly, and turned to face his footman.

"Ah, thank-you George. Let her in and tell her that I will meet her shortly." He smiled, "Make sure she is comfortable and well-served."

The footman bowed slightly then, bustled away to tend to the Lady Temperance, as Seeley grasped his tumbler glass of glowing, honey-coloured liquid and finished that last sip. He placed his flask back down onto the table, before buttoning his shirt. He sauntered over to his desk chair and gathered his charcoal vest that was draped over the chair. Seeley slipped it on and adjusted his attire in front of the full-view mirror, making himself presentable. He raked a hand through his hair, before proceeding downstairs.

At the entrance of the parlour, he paused, waiting for his butler to speak, "My lady, presenting you Lord Seeley Booth, the Duke of Bureauwick. " He bowed again, before exiting the room, closing the large oak door behind him.

Lady Temperance placed her cup of tea down onto the glass table in front of her and rose. She watched as his grace walked in, her breath caught. It was him. The man from the market, who offered to pay for her fan. She couldn't believe that they were meeting again. But, oh my, he was truly handsome.

Meanwhile, Seeley couldn't believe his luck. The mysterious woman from the market that he fantasized about was under the protection of his mansion was settled on her feet a few feet from him. He smiled and sauntered towards her.

"Ah, we meet again, m'lady, " he whispered, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles softly. "What brings a beautiful lady, like you, to my mansion? "

Temperance replied, pulling her hand from his grasp. "I was caught in the storm. And it just so happens that your mansion was along my path. I am truly sorry if my presence has disrupted you. But may I please ask if I can stay here, until the storm passes? "

Seeley was disappointed when she pulled her hand away, but was delighted when she asked to seek shelter. He responded almost immediately.

"Of course. You may stay as long as you desire. Let me show you to a room, and then I'll have my maid prepare it for you. "

"That would be wonderful. Thank-you, m'lord, " she thanked.

He turned towards the door and opened it. He whispered into his maid's ear. "Melinda, please prepare a room next to mine, for the lovely Lady Temperance. We will be there shortly."

"As you wish, m'lord," Melinda replied, bowed, then scurried off to prepare the suite.

He returned to Temperance and placed a hand at the small of her back and gave her his patented charm smile, before proceeding out of the room.

"Excuse me, m'lord, but please remove your hand from my back. It's rather inappropriate."

"I'm sorry, m'lady, but I can't help myself. You are so very beautiful and I can't resist touching you," he replied, smoothly, and shot her another charm smile.

She rolled her eyes and allowed him to guide him to her awaiting room.

-------------

**A/N #2: **I am not sure if you guys would like smut in this story or not. I don't mind writing it, but please let me know your thoughts. Thank-you.

Reviews are **desired**.

A** cup of tea** for your patience.


	3. Whispers

**CHAPTER.** Chapter Two. Whispers

**CHAPTER RATING.** T for now.

**DISCLAIMER.** I've been begging and begging for it, but I realized you need millions or billions of dollars to own it. -pouts-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.** Sorry for being on hiatus for months. I have no time for writing, and when I do, my brain is blank. Also, this story is completely AU and is slightly OC for Booth & Brennan. I'm pleased though, that so many of you still follow my stories. Please keep following! I'll try to write more often.

_Side Note:_ Please vote in my profile poll. Thank-you!

----------------

"M'lord, you should know that I am highly trained in fencing and hand combat. So, it is most wise of you to remove your hand from my back, m'lord," she suggested, gallantly.

"Ah, my lovely Temperance, you are most bold," Seeley stated, a gentle smile sketched on his lips. "But, I will do as you wish, m'lady."

He removed his hand from the small of her back, and instead laced both hands behind his back. Almost immediately, she felt the lost of the warmth of his hands and regretted her decision to suggest such an action.

The two continued upstairs with no further words between them. Though, after every few steps or so, Temperance's eyes wandered to his lordship's, admiring his beautiful features. She loved the way his hair was tossled in a way that it almost looked combed with precision. She adored his chocolate brown eyes that seemed to change in shade, everytime he spoke to her. Her eyes drifted to the rest of him. She could see the definition of his muscles through his crisp, white shirt. Temperance allowed her eyes to linger back to Seeley's face, but averted them, cheeks flushed, when Seeley caught her gaze. _'Lord Seeley, you are truly the most ravishing man I have ever seen...how I wish...no, Temperance, you are not one for him. His lordship would prefer a lady with long, blonde hair, than a girl like me,' _she sighed.

Her sigh was not gone unnoticed Seeley. "What is swimming in your brilliant mind, that makes you sigh, m'lady?" he inquired, as they approached her bedroom door.

"I don't know what you mean, m'lord," she stated simply.

He chuckled lightly. "Ah, Temperance, there is something in your mind, bothering you, I assume? However, I have no intention of pressuring you further, seeing as you are uncomfortable," he stated gently, before turning to open her bedroom door. "Here we are, this is your room, Temperance. It is prepared for you. I hope you find it comfortable. But, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, I'll make sure Melinda will get it for you." He smiled.

He took one of her delicate hands and placed a feather-light kiss on it. His soft lips remained there for a moments, too long, before he released her hand. "Goodnight, Temperance. Sleep well. May you have sweet dreams tonight, " he whispered, before retreating for his own room.

"Goodnight, m'lord. Thank-you for everything you have done for me." she replied, staying still.

He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "You are _very_ welcome, my dear. I will see you in the morning." He opened the door to the master bedroom and went inside, closing the large oak door behind him.

The smile lingered on her face as she disappear into her room.

* * *

The next morning, Temperance was in the parlour, gazing out the window. Outside, the storm was still raging on, no trace of it letting up. Lord Seeley was resting at the doorway. His eyes focused on her, his lips upturned. His expression exhibited no change when she turned around to face him. "M'lord, it is inappropriate to stare at someone." Her tone was definitive.

He headed towards her slowly. "I'm sorry, m'lady," he replied softly, "but you are very beautiful." He smiled warmly at her.

'_Oh god. His smile is breathtaking,'_ she thought. "Your apology is accepted, however, I wish that you would not do that again, m'lord."

"I'll try my best, but it's truly difficult to resist," he paused to lift her right hand and kissed her knuckles. "And, good morning, m'lady."

Just a brief, soft whisper of his lips sent tingles through her body. Though it was quite pleasant, she shivered. How a man like him could make her weak in the knees, she'll never know, but she swore to herself that she would keep that a locked secret with a key buried deep inside her heart. _'What is the matter with you? Do not allow yourself to fall for a man who you barely acquainted with. You are departing for home as soon as the storm passes. Remember that, Temperance.' _she advised herself.

Ignoring the intense notion to lean closer, she replied quietly, "Good morning to you too, m'lord."

At that moment, Melinda arrived at the door. Quirking an eyebrow slightly at the sight she saw, she spoke, "M'lord, m'lady, breakfast is ready in the dining room."

Realizing that his lordship still had her hand in his grasp, Temperance backed away a little--enough to remove her hand, but hoping that Seeley didn't portray that as a symbol of discomfort or hatred. Unfortunately, that was exactly what Seeley comprehended. His mind was clouded by his preceding failed relationship, that he mislead himself into believing that Temperance felt the same way as he did. _'I am terribly foolish. I am trying to court a woman who despises me. Yet, I keep trying, for what?' _he frowned, but not enough for her to see.

Remembering that Melinda was still lingering at the door, she addressed her first--telling her that they will follow shortly, before she bustled away.

His focus directed back to Temperance, who was staring at the floor, perhaps contemplating how she should run away after breakfast. She was playing with her hands, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"I apologize if I have offended you, m'lady. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable or embarrassed by my behaviour. I am truly sorry." He bowed his head in shame.

She nodded softly. "Apology accepted, m'lord. Now, I believe that Melinda is waiting for us, we better hurry before breakfast gets cold and we'll have spoiled her hard work."

"Of course," he said quietly, as he turned to walk.

* * *

Reviews are **accepted**.  
A **plate of pancakes** for your growling stomachs.


	4. Silence

**CHAPTER.** Chapter Three - Silence

**CHAPTER RATING. **T+

**DISCLAIMER.** I don't own Seeley Booth or Temperance Brennan, or any story lines that seem oddly similar to the actual show.

**A/N.** Sorry for not updating more often. I get incredibly lazy and uninspired...hehe...

* * *

Silence dawned upon the dining room from the moment the two sat down opposite of one another. The awkwardness between them, thick like the stack of Belgian waffles on the large dish. Occasionally, a nervous glance flickered to the other, but was always gone unnoticed. Both of them secretly waiting for the other to speak, to flirt, or just to diminish the dreadful silence. But nothing happens. Hesitant, she cut a small piece of her plain waffle, poked it gently, and slipped it into her mouth. He watched her movements attentively before scooping a heap of fresh and frothy whip cream onto his waffle and topping it with sugar-glazed blueberries and raspberries. Noticing his unhealthy plate of calories, she finally spoke, only to comment on his habit.

"I am shocked, m'lord. Have you no idea of the health problems, such a breakfast of sugar can develop? I hope you not feasting like that daily," she remarked, disgusted.

"Are you worried about me Temperance or are you just fond of being cold?" he quipped.

She stiffened automatically. For the past few hours, she had been greeted with the flirty, kind, and romantic inclined man, but now, she didn't know what to expect from him. She dropped her utensils, her gaze directed to her lap. Tears settled in her, now, clouded cerulean eyes. _'I mustn't cry. I never cry, most certainly not for a man,'_ she thought. Her emotions failed her and tears slipped down her porcelain cheek. Suddenly, she stood up and glared at him.

"You had no right! No right in calling me cold! No right, m'lord! You know nothing about me! I don't care if you are superior in this land, but you do not get to call me cold, you _bastard_! And when this storm is finally over, I hope I will never see your face or hear from you ever again!" she yelled, venomously, before gathering her skirts, and storming out of the dining room.

He had frozen. He didn't even realize that he had said those words to her. He sighed, as he placed his head in his hands. _'Fuck. What in god's name have you done? She's a lady. A perfect one,'_ he scolded himself, mentally. He stood up, nodded to Melinda to tidy up and went off to find Temperance. Ascending the wooden stairs, two steps at a time, Seeley arrived at her bedroom promptly. He knocked on the strong oak door and waited. Seconds passed, yet no movement came from within. He slowly opened the door, afraid to cause commotion from her, only to realize she wasn't in there. Turning around, he proceeded to seek for her in the other rooms of his mansion.

In the midst of scrambling around his mansion, he almost failed to notice Temperance sitting in the enclosed gazebo, which was connected to his mansion by a small passageway. Slowly but surely, he entered the passageway. The rain was pounding against the windows with less intensity than last night, almost like a promise that the sun will shine soon. However, he wished that the time would never come, so that Temperance would have to stay with him for a longer period of time. He inched closer to her, alert for any sudden attacks from her. When he was approximately an arms length from her, she acknowledged his presence.

"What are you doing here, m'lord? Would you like to call me a whore too?" she spat, vehemently, without turning to face him.

Even with harsh tone, he could hear her voice cracking with sobs. He felt his heart break from just the sound of her perfect voice being crushed by the sound of tears. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her without abandon, but that would be completely inappropriate, he thought.

"No…I…I wanted to apologize for my words, Temperance. You are correct. I don't know you. I had no right in saying any of those things. Even if I had the right, it would still be inappropriate and cruel. And for that I am sorry," Seeley solemnly replied, and sat down beside her.

"That is…unexpected," Temperance replied.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and finally turning to face him. Her eyes were swollen red puffs and streaks of tears were visible on her ivory skin.

"It shouldn't be unexpected, my dear. I was foolish, so utterly foolish to have called you such a name. I can't bear to see you in tears, especially if the man who made you cry was me."

He took out his handkerchief and hesitantly brushed it along her smooth cheeks gently, wiping away her dried tears. Temperance stared into his warm chocolate brown eyes, suddenly feeling vulnerable. The way he was brushing her face was like a whisper, gentle and soft. Her heart is beating rapidly from his touch, and she feels herself inching closer to him.

Seeley moved his handkerchief slowly, admiring the light blush appearing on her cheeks due to his intimate touch. Her bright sapphire eyes were clouded in mystery. He glanced at her perfect, luscious lips, and witnessed her pink tongue swiping quickly along her bottom lip, wetting them slightly. He felt a strong attraction between them, and felt himself being lured towards her.

"I have a son. He is visiting my younger brother," he whispered.

"Why do you feel that you need to tell me that, m'lord?" she replied, their faces millimetres apart.

"I feel as thought I am about to kiss you," he breathed.

Seeley brushed his lips across hers, his tongue dancing across her lips, tantalizingly. Temperance moaned softly into his mouth, her lips parting easily. The feeling of her soft lips, enticed him closer so his lips could devour hers with a strong sense of need. His hands were placed gently behind her neck and back, respectfully, drawing her closer. Willingly, her hands clutched his broad shoulders, feeling his strong muscular built. Her soft breasts were flushed against his chest. The sensations that were emerging made his cock hard and throbbing in his tight trousers.

Slowly and involuntarily, they parted when the need for air was necessary to survive. He watched for her expression for a sense of pleasure, but what he received was visage of fright and utter confusion.

"No…this…this can't happen. We will regret this," her voice trembling, as she pushed him away.

"Temperance…no, we won't. Why can't we try? Why can't we?" he pleaded, grasping her hands.

She shook off his hands and immediately stood up. "No, we can't. We just can't. I—the storm is easing. I…I have to go. I'm sorry. I…I have to go…"

She scurried out of the gazebo, leaving Seeley absolutely disappointed. _'There is still a chance. I know she has identical feelings as I do. The moment, that short moment when we kissed was perfect. I want her to see that, I need…I need her to see that. I need her.'_

_

* * *

_Reviews are **attracted to.  
**A **stack of Belgian waffles** to leave you breathless. _(Please tell me what you want on yours. :P)_**  
**


End file.
